(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a marine warfare countermeasure system and, more specifically, to an expendable echo radiating device suitable for providing a decoy to attract a homing torpedo, and to divert the homing torpedo away from its intended target. The device also has application as a realistic expendable, pre-programmed or remote control training device for anti-submarine warfare (ASW) training.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A typical self-propelled anti-submarine torpedo is equipped with some type of electronic homing equipment for enabling the torpedo to seek out its target. For example, a torpedo can be equipped with a sensitive passive acoustic receiver for detecting sound waves emitted by an enemy vessel wherein the received sound waves control the torpedo's navigation and guidance equipment to direct the torpedo toward its target. Alternatively, a homing torpedo may be equipped with an active homing system wherein the torpedo itself generates and transmits an acoustic signal, the torpedo being guided to the target by the echo produced as this transmitted sound wave reflects off of a target. Some torpedoes utilize other homing sensors that are capable of sensing and following a wake left by a ship or other object moving through the water.
Modern submarines and other sea vessels are provided with various apparatus for defending against an incoming homing torpedo. One approach for providing protection against incoming torpedoes is to provide a decoy device for attracting a torpedo and to divert it away from its intended target. The present invention provides a novel expendable moving echo radiator for presenting a luring target to a torpedo's homing equipment, thereby diverting the torpedo away from its intended target.